Infectious Love
by Hinata6
Summary: He is the teacher and she is the student. It's a rather forbidden love but it's just too infectious to get rid of. Minor one-sided KakaRin


It was a forbidden taboo. He knew it and she knew it too but either of them cared. All that mattered is their happiness and love for each other.

He is Kakashi Hatake.

She is Hinata Hyuuga.

He is the teacher and she is the student.

The secret love happened almost two years ago. Hinata entered into Gauken University as a transfer student, majoring in the education field. She wanted to teach children in elementary. Kakashi had been her English professor. There wasn't an immediate attraction towards the older male. It had taken some time for her to notice him, due to her crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi on the other hand had always showed a mild interest towards the Hyuuga from the very beginning.

He knew it was wrong seeing how he is fifteen years older than she is but age should never matter when it comes to love. At least that's how he always viewed it. There was something about Hinata that drew him in. Her calm and soothing nature, to her meek and timid voice and the blush that appears on her fair skinned cheeks whenever she is embarrassed, Kakashi loved everything about her.

Kakashi isn't one who normally falls in love. In fact, he has never been in love before. Love to him had always been useless. You would think just maybe the silver haired male would be a romantic guy judging from the romance novels he reads but those who know him well enough knows that he is nothing but a closet pervert. It didn't mean that he hasn't been attracted to other women or even had a few girlfriends in the past but being in love never has happened until she came into his life.

Confessing his feelings to her had been awkward. The questions would come to his mind, '_How would she react?_' '_Would she scream and call him a perverted old geezer?_' he didn't know. But to his surprised she appeared to be more shocked than disgusted.

But unfortunately, she didn't return her feelings right then and there because of Naruto. From a colleague of his named Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi found out that Naruto and Hinata had grew up together along with his younger brother Sasuke. Apparently Hinata has always had feelings for the blonde that have gone unnoticed for years. It wasn't until two years ago when she finally confessed, due to Sasuke urging her to confess to Naruto, she was rejected by him in favor of another student who attends the college.

Because of that reject it seemed to have ruined their friendship. Kakashi never sees Hinata and Naruto hanging out anymore, just Sasuke and Hinata.

Months after the rejection Hinata became closer with Kakashi. Soon enough the bond grew into something else. The moment he first revealed his face to her is the day he shared his first kiss with her. It was that day the two began dating. Two years ago to the day.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said.

His brows creased down. "I told you that you no longer have to call me that." He sighed. For the two years since they have been a couple, she still refers to him as her teacher.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. I can't stay mad at you for too long." Kakashi said. The two were currently in his apartment, not too long ago they had come from a date. A rather awkward date since the couple ran into Naruto and his current girlfriend. The blonde had no idea she was dating him and seemed rather jealous. But of course, Kakashi made sure that he rubbed it in.

In fact, when he went to the bathroom he happened to run into Naruto. The silence between them had been broken when Naruto threatened to hurt him if he ever dared hurt Hinata. Kakashi on the other hand ignored the warning and merely told the blonde that he missed out on a wonderful girl. He could have told him that his girlfriend, Sakura, has been cheating on him with other male students but he decided to let him find that out on his own.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Kakashi said.

Hinata looked up at him, smiling shyly. "You always say that."

He scooted closer towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His eyes penetrated her lavender eyes. Her eyes always hypnotized him, reminding him of the bright moon. Leaning forward, Kakashi ghosted his lips on her neck. "It's because I mean it." He whispered, kissing her neck delicately.

She blushed, playfully pushing him away. "K-Kakashi…"

The silver haired male merely ignored her pleas and continued to assault her fair skinned neck. If it wasn't for the doorbell going off he would have continued taking it step further. Growling in annoyance, he pressed his forehead on her shoulder. "Tell them to go away." He mumbled, holding Hinata flush against his body.

The doorbell continued ringing. Only now in random rings in a fast sped. Hinata sighed. "It could be important." She said.

Groaning, Kakashi pulled himself away from the Hyuuga female. "This better be important or else." He muttered in crossness. His fingers pulled his mask back over his face. Standing up from the couch, he made his way towards the front door. Opening the door, his eyes widened at who stood on the opposite side of the door. "R-Rin…what, what are you doing here?" He gasped.

The brown haired woman grinned. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Kakashi stared blankly at the shorter female. Rin Terada. She was his childhood friend and once almost his girlfriend. But because of a misunderstanding she suddenly disappeared from his life without a word to anyone where she went.

"Kakashi, w-who is it?" Hinata called, standing behind the male. Her eyes widened at the female as did the older woman as they both stared at each other.

Rin chuckled. "I didn't know you had company. Are you tutoring students again?" She asked, removing her gaze away from Hinata back to Kakashi.

The masked male ignored her question. "What are you doing here, Rin? It's been five years and you just show up here like nothing happened? Where have you been all this time? Do you realize how worried you had me and Obito? You just up and disappeared, we didn't know what happened to you." He exclaimed, anger, pain and regret laced his voice causing Hinata to take a step away from the older male.

Who is this woman to Kakashi? She must be very important for him to become this riled up at the sight of her. Biting her lip she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head. When we…" she trailed off, her bright brown eyes looking over at Hinata. "Maybe we should discuss this in private."

Kakashi sighed. He did want to speak with Rin. After all it's been years since he last saw her. But then again there is Hinata. He couldn't just tell her go home so he can talk privately to Rin. "We can talk in front of Hinata." He stepped to the side, motioning for Rin to come inside. The woman seemed a tad bit hesitant but she eventually stepped inside.

Awkward silence lurked inside the living room as the two woman sat side by side on the couch while Kakashi sat in a chair to the side of them. Rin cleared her throat. "So, Kakashi is your tutor? It's awfully late to be tutoring someone." She exclaimed, eyeing Kakashi.

Both Kakashi and Hinata coughed gauchely. "Um Rin…Hinata is my—"

"He is tutoring me late because I couldn't make it earlier. Um, I should get going." She smiled weakly. Standing up she grabbed her jacket making her way towards the door.

"You're leaving now?" Kakashi asked in disbelief, standing up with her.

Hinata turned around nodding. "Yes, I really should get going. I don't want to interrupt anything." He bright eyes made contact with Rin. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled, walking out of the door.

The masked male groaned. "She seems like she's a good student." Rin commented.

Kakashi nodded, making his way back to the chair. "She is. So what are you doing here?" He asked once more.

Rin blushed. "Well…I wanted to see you again. I've really missed you." She whispered.

"It took you five years to miss me?" He raised a brow.

"I know it sounds weird but it's true. When I found out that you had feelings for Anko—"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "That was never true." He sighed.

Rin nodded. "Nevertheless, I really love you and I want to be with you. I had been so blinded by the pain and jealously that I couldn't take it anymore which is why I left. But I'm back now and I want us to be together" She exclaimed, her bright brown eyes gazing at him hopefully.

The silver haired male tensed. He has a feeling it would come to this. "Rin…you're a bit too late. I'm already in a relationship." He spoke slowly.

Her eyes widened. "How can this be? I thought that…you'd…"She trailed off. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said. His eyes narrowed in regret. It's not like he would try to purposely hurt her but this is getting to him. Just as he was getting ready to console her, the sound of knocking interrupted him. Excusing himself, Kakashi stood up making his way towards the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Hinata standing there, soaking wet. Was it raining outside? "You're all wet. Get in here." He grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her inside.

"I-I forgot my purse." She explained. Her eyes drifted to Rin, who was desperately trying to wipe her tearful eyes. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked in concern.

The woman nodded her head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Kakashi get her a towel so she can dry off before she catches a cold!" She ordered, standing up making her way towards the Hyuuga.

Kakashi grumbled some incoherent words as he walked out of the room to fetch a towel for his girlfriend. Once he was out of the room, Rin studied Hinata carefully. "You know, I'm not stupid." She said with a small smile.

Hinata stared up at Rin curiously. "Wh-What do you mean?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "It's going on nine o'clock. Do you honestly believe that I would think Kakashi would be tutoring a student this late? The guy is very lazy and wouldn't give up his time to tutor a student at this time of the night." She smirked when Hinata blushed darkly.

"U-Um…"

Rin waved her hand in the air dismissively. "You must be his girlfriend? Am I right?" She watched Hinata slowly nod her head. It wasn't as shocking but what did bother her is that Kakashi is a teacher dating such a young girl. A frown engraved on her features. "Are you a student at the college he works at?" She asked, seriously.

"Yes, I am." Hinata responded.

"Here's a towel. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Kakashi came back, draping the white towel over Hinata's head while eyeing both women.

Rin nodded. "Everything is fine except for the fact you're dating a student! Kakashi what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you realize that this could ruin your reputation as a teacher? Not only that you could get fired!" Rin yelled, angrily at the silver haired male.

Kakashi winced. So she knew? This will become rather problematic now that she knows. Rin is the type who wouldn't let this go, in fear he'll get fired. "I know all of this already, Rin. I'm taking a risk because…" he stared down at the smaller frame standing next to him, "I love her." He confessed.

Hinata and Rin blushed at his words. "Even so, this is wrong Kakashi. It's a forbidden love that shouldn't continue." Rin stated, looking back and forth from Kakashi to Hinata.

"Forbidden it may be but it doesn't change anything. I wouldn't leave Hinata for anyone." He didn't know why he was saying all of this to Rin. He rarely speaks this openly to anyone about relationships let only love. It was making him rather flushed but he tried to keep his composure.

Rin frowned. "Well…I guess as long as you're happy that's all that matters." She sighed. "I should get going, anyways. It was nice to meet you, please take care of Kakashi."

Hinata smiled. "I-It was nice to meet you as well."

"As for you, I'll be keeping in touch." She gave a pointed look to the masked male who nodded in return. As Rin left, Kakashi turned his attention down to the wet girl in his arms. "Why did you really come back?" He smirked, pulling down his mask revealing his chiseled facial features.

Hinata poked her fingers together. "I-I…felt uneasy with her being here." She admitted.

Kakashi smiled lovingly. "You shouldn't have to feel that way, Hinata. I would never do anything behind your back." He nuzzled his face on her neck. "I love you too much for that." He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

"We really should get you dried off." Kakashi nipped at her neck seductively.

Before giving Hinata time to respond, Kakashi lifted Hinata into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Yes, they did have a forbidden love but this forbidden love is just too infectious to get rid of.


End file.
